Drayton Manor Theme Park
Drayton Manor is the home of Thomas Land, the first Thomas & Friends based theme park in Europe. Thomas Land was opened there on 6th March 2008. In 2009, HiT Entertainment opened an exhibition with some original models from the television series because of the switch to CGI in 2009. They added small plastic parts between the rolling stock and the engines so that the buffers would not be damaged. Rides Train rides A steam-outline narrow gauge railway runs from Knapford station to Tidmouth Hault. It also includes Dryaw and Tidmouth Sheds, where stationary models of Edward, Henry, Gordon, Toby and Rosie are kept. Inside is Harold's Heli-Tours. When Thomas Land was opened, the line was run by Thomas and Percy, using Annie and Clarabel and the red coaches. On 13th July 2009, Rosie was added to the line. There are also several sidings, with one holding a full-size, sleeping model of James (now has a surprised face and moved to a different position for James and the Red Balloon ride). Other rides *Troublesome Trucks Runaway Coaster * Jeremy's Flying Academy * Terence's Driving School * Diesel's Locomotion Mayhem - includes Diesel, Bert, Mavis, Rusty, Salty and Dennis * Crazy Bertie Bus * Lady's Carousel * Sodor's Classic Cars - formerly the Robinson's Land Veteran Cars and Winston referring to them as the "Sodor Cars" * Harold's Heli-Tours at Tidmouth Sheds - with Edward, Henry, Gordon, Toby and Rosie * Cranky's Tower Drop * Emily's Indoor Play Area * Spencer's Outdoor Play Area * Rockin' Bulstrode * Blue Mountain Engines - includes Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Merrick * Winston's Whistle Stop Tour * Flynn's Fire Rescue * Captain's Sea Adventure * Toby's Tram Express * James and the Red Balloon Discover Thomas and Friends exhibition Engines * Thomas * Edward * Toby (stolen in December 2010/early 2011 ) * Stepney * Harvey (Returned to HiT Entertainment in 2012) * Rosie Vehicles * Terence * Trevor * Bulgy * Butch * Elizabeth * Horrid Lorries (faceless) * The Post Van * A dark red car * A green car * A blue tractor * A rusty tractor * Bulstrode * Two boats * A canal boat Rolling stock * Six trucks * Three red trucks (some with fish, one with bricks and books) * One blue truck * Two turquoise trucks * Two green trucks (covered in tarpaulins) * Thomas' old truck * Three red and cream express coaches * Two green and cream express coaches * Three milk tankers * Eight tar tankers * Two flatbeds, including one with the Great Waterton water wheel * The Breakdown Train * One brake van * Four mail coaches * One raspberry syrup tanker * One cream tanker * Three ice cream vans * The circus trucks (in storage) * Funfair trucks (in storage) * Two balloon trucks (in storage) * Flora's Tram Coach (covered in tarpaulins and in storage) * A truck full of cans Humans and Animals * Stephen Hatt * Jem Cole * Tom Tipper * Allicia Botti * Farmer McColl * The Duchess of Boxford * The Storyteller * Dusty Miller * The Great Waterton butcher * Three workmen * Several holidaymakers * Two stationmasters * A farmer * Katie the sheepdog * The Bull * Some cows * Some sheep * Some cats * Some hens * A dog Areas * Great Waterton * The Fishing Village * The Yard Buildings * Dryaw station * Great Waterton station * Great Waterton's clock tower * Great Waterton's tower * Great Waterton's water wheel * Signal box * Ben's Books * Neptune Refreshments * Waterton Butchers * Bluff's Cove station * Toby's shed/Elizabeth's shed * The Viaduct * The Windmill * Castle Loch * Rolf's Castle * The Ruined Castle Trivia * In 2014, the park became a filming location for Nativity 3: Dude, Where's my Donkey? Percy with his face removed along with Knapford station made a cameo as well. * In 2015, the Discover Thomas & Friends exhibition layout was filmed for the 70 Years of Friendship documentary. * Thomas gained a CGI face in autumn 2014. * In 2015, Percy and Rosie gained CGI faces. * Rosie has a fourth boiler band added behind her rear dome. * Originally, 'Arry was to have been involved in Diesel's Locomotion Mayhem, but was instead replaced by Dennis. * According to the 2015 map of Drayton Manor, Diesel's Locomotion Mayhem is named Diesel's Locomotive Mayhem. * Terence's Driving School was originally located at the front of the park, but it was relocated to Farmer McColl's Farm in late 2011/January 2012 from where the Blue Mountain Engines ride now resides. Two monuments were in both places until Blue Mountain Engines was re-designed for the expansion in 2015. * Rheneas is depicted as a saddle tank engine in the Blue Mountain Engines ride. * One of the other cranes from TUGS is on display. * Thomas, Edward and Toby have fake face masks with eyes on them. * During the 65th Anniversary, Toby's Model was stolen. * Edward's original concerned face mask was on his model in 2009 when he first arrived, only to be replaced by a replica smiling expression. * Some of the models have damaged or missing parts, such as: ** Thomas is missing his lamp and lamp irons. ** Thomas did not have coal in his coal bunker between 2009 and 2011. ** Edward is missing his right lamp iron, brake pipe, backhead and whistle. ** Toby was missing his headlamp. ** Harvey is missing his hook. ** Bulgy is missing his front bumper and his left side (viewer's right) has been cracked. ** Terence's plough is broken. ** Stepney's front coupling came off in 2014. ** All engines' original chassis and wheels were replaced with replicas. ** Edward's eyebrows rubbed off circa 2015. ** Thomas's eyebrows has been rubbed off his face mask. ** Rosie is missing her whistle and the back of her left rod was damaged in 2017. ** Most running engines have chips in their paintwork around their corner. * The Maithwaite Station replica presently serves as a staff/dressing room; a railway line (fitted between the Blue Mountain Quarry tunnel and another "faux" tunnel) was added in 2017 to tie-into a "Thomas Land story" for the new James and the Red Balloon ride. * Songs can be heard at random times at Thomas Land and sometimes near the entrance. However, sometimes they don't play at all. External link * Official website References de:Drayton Manor Theme Park he:פארק הנושא דרייטון מנור Category:Parks and Events